Show Me You're Here
by Anduria Trianys
Summary: Another smutty and fluffy spin-off to 'Jack and Ianto's Foray into Troy'. Takes place after Hector's death at the hands of Achilles. Jack realises that Ianto needs someone to comfort him and is more than willing to offer it.


Troy Rout

Show Me You're Here

Jack shifted mournfully between the coarse blankets, staring at the stars above him. It had been rather warm over the past few nights, so he and Ianto had taken to camping outside in the empty ships rather than stay in their stifling hut, where it had been too hot to do anything, including sleep. Now, however, they could hold each other, kiss, touch and make love without having to suffer the unbearable heat.

Except that, this time, Ianto was not with him.

Jack knew that the young man had been deeply affected by what had happened that day, and, if he was honest, he had been himself. That day had seen the death of Priam's eldest son, Hector, who had been at once a brave and fierce warrior, a kind and loyal husband to Andromache and a loving father to little Astyanax. Deep down, Jack knew that he had died bravely, just as he would have wished to have died, but that did not make accepting what had happened, what he had seen happen, any easier to bear.

Especially after seeing what the consequences of this had done to Ianto. Jack sighed as he remembered that his partner had spent several days in the palace of the Trojans, following a nasty fight between the two of them, which had only been resolved following the death of Patroclus, and Ianto's own nearly fatal injury. During that time, the younger man had become deeply fond of the Trojan prince and his family, to the extent that he had tried to stop Hector from fighting the fierce and angry Achilles, knowing that he couldn't win. But Hector had been obstinate; if he died trying to beat Achilles, he had said, it would all be in the line of duty.

A surge of anger flew through Jack's heart as his mind lingered on the leader of the fearsome Myrmidons. There was no doubt that Achilles was a brave fighter and an asset to the Greek army, but he was also bloodthirsty and vengeful. Seeing him kill Hector had been bad enough, but watching the man mutilate the corpse so had been too much to take. Of course, Jack understood that Achilles had been upset, distraught even, over the loss of his partner, friend and lover, Patroclus, but seeing that had simply disgusted him, sickened him, even. He had tried to stop Achilles, pleading with him that Patroclus would not want him to do what he did, but all to no avail; the man had been obsessed with gaining revenge, even calling out that he had done what he did for Patroclus.

Jack was suddenly distracted by a touch to his arm and he span round, reaching instinctively for his sword, even though he knew that no one, Greek or Trojan, was a threat to him. However, he merely found himself looking into the expressive eyes of Eudorus, one of Achilles' soldiers.

The young man looked worried. "Forgive me," he stammered, "I did not mean to –"

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Eudorus," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Eudorus shook his head. "Not for me, sir," he whispered, "but you must come." He held out a hand and Jack took it, jumping nimbly onto the sandy beach.

They had only walked for a few moments before Jack suddenly became aware of a dark shape beside the waters edge…a shape which he recognised immediately from the shallow whimpers escaping from him.

"Ianto…" he whispered. He wanted to race over and comfort him straight away, but stopped instantly when he realised that someone else was with him. Straining his eyes, he could just make out the handsome figure of Nestor's son, Antilochus, who had one arm wrapped around Ianto's shoulders and one hand stroking his hair gently.

Eudorus stepped forwards and cleared his throat loudly. At the sound, Antilochus started and stepped away sharply, his eyes slightly frightened. Jack was about to soundly reprove Achilles' soldier, but before he could speak, Ianto leapt up and ran into his arms, clinging to him desperately, his entire body trembling.

Antilochus also stood up then. "Take care of him, Jack," he said quietly. "He needs you."

Jack nodded silently and picked Ianto up and carried him back to their ship. He laid him gently on top of the blankets and started to cover him, since he was shivering badly. However, when he started to move away, Ianto reached out and caught his arm.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "Please, Jack…please don't go…"

"Hey, hey, hey," said Jack, clambering in beside him, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around his partner and held him tight, pressing a soft kiss to his brow. "It's okay, Ianto; I'm here."

Ianto shuddered. "Show me," he breathed.

"Show you?"

"Show me that you're here." Ianto pressed a needy kiss to Jack's lips. "Please, Jack. I need you…I need you to love me…"

Jack swallowed, remembering when he had said the exact same words to Ianto before. "Oh, Ianto," he choked, "I do love you…I thought you knew that…" He tilted his head slightly, frowning. "What's this about, hey? What's this really about?"

"Please, Jack," begged Ianto, his voice hoarse. "Please…I need this. I need you."

Jack sighed and stroked his partner's face before kissing him deeply. "Okay," he whispered. "If this is what it takes to prove to you that I'm here…I'll do it."

He wrapped one arm around Ianto's waist, supporting him and holding him as he eased him slowly out of the long tunic he had been wearing. Very gently, he stroked the hair on his partner's chest, only to stop short at the sight of the dark stab wound on his chest. Slowly, he ran his fingers over it, trying to keep the burning guilt out of his face.

"Jack," gasped Ianto, "please Jack…I want this."

"Shh," whispered Jack. "Ianto, you're injured, you –" but he had to stop at the look of desperation on Ianto's face – a look he knew he could never refuse. Sighing, he finally admitted defeat. "Okay…but the moment I hear anything that resembles you in pain, I'm stopping, do you understand? I have no desire to get you hurt."

"Okay," gasped Ianto as his fingers eased Jack's own tunic off his body. "I understand."

Jack kissed him again, firstly on the lips and then all the way down his chest before stopping at the base of his slowly growing erection. Then, very slowly, he rolled himself over so that he was straddling Ianto's hips and rested his fingers on his lover's lips.

Ianto took his cue and gently began to kiss and suck at Jack's long digits, letting himself almost swallow them whole, coating them smoothly in his saliva until they almost fell completely out of his mouth through being so wet. "Now, Jack," he panted.

Jack nodded and, with a last kiss, he started to insert his fingers, one by one, into Ianto's opening, slowly moving around inside him. At the same time, he wrapped his other hand around his partner's erection and stroked up and down, gentle, but fast, groaning as Ianto started to buck his hips against him, gasping hard.

"That's it, Ianto," he panted. "Come for me…come for me, now."

"Jack," gasped Ianto as he came hard into Jack's hand. "Jack, please…"

"Shh," murmured Jack. "Won't be long now…won't be long…" He continued to work his fingers inside Ianto, even as he coated his own erection in the young man's essence.

"Jack, please!" Ianto was almost begging now. "Please, Jack…I need you…"

"And you will have me," answered Jack, even as he claimed another kiss. He wrapped his arms gently around Ianto, taking extreme care not to aggravate his wound and gently entered him, slow and gentle, taking care not to hurt him. He kissed Ianto's forehead, neck and lips softly, running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

Ianto groaned into the kiss, running his fingers over his lover's back. "Jack…" he gasped, "Jack…Jack, I'm…I'm going to…" but his final words were lost as Jack's orgasm washed over him, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

Moments later, Ianto came as well, collapsing in a trembling heap on top of Jack's chest, gasping and panting for breath. He blinked hard and stared at his partner.

"Jack…" he whispered, but that was all he could say before a stream of tears began to fall over his face. "Jack…"

"Hey, hey," whispered Jack, stroking his face. "What's this about? Come on…hush, now, it's all right…I'm here." He pressed a kiss to Ianto's brow and drew him closer, gently kissing away the tears. "Shh, now," he pleaded. "Please, Ianto…talk to me."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Ianto, trying to dry away the last of his tears. "I just…it's just…"

Jack nodded. "I know, I know. It's been a terrible day today. Don't worry…I'm here, now – and I always will be. Just rest here…just hold onto me. It's all right now. It's going to be all right. I promise."

He kissed Ianto gently, smoothing his hair. "We will make things better, Ianto. I don't know how, but I swear to you…we will make things better."

Ianto sniffed hard and burrowed his face in Jack's chest, trying to ignore the fresh tears as they made salty tracks down his cheeks. He trembled as he felt Jack's arms tighten around him, Jack's lips on his forehead and Jack's voice singing gently to him as his hands stroked his hair.

At least there was one thing he was sure of. Whatever happened, Jack was with him.


End file.
